Playing With Fire
by Yaliachan
Summary: A pesar de que Crocodile podía tener a la mujer que quisiera, cuando quisiera. Su deseo por Robin era mucho mayor que por cualquier otra. Como hombre poderoso y carismático, conseguía lo que quería y cuando lo quería, sin mirar las consecuencias de sus actos. ¿Y qué es lo que deseaba? A Robin. Nada más y nada menos que a LA mujer.


_Oh Dios mío… Me estoy muriendo de vergüenza, de verdad._

_Tenía muchísimas ganas de escribir un fic sobre Robin y Crocodile. Ya había empezado uno hacía un tiempo, pero era más que nada para luego enlazarla con Zoro. En este, gracias a Dios, no hay nada ni nadie más que ellos y sinceramente… He muerto de amor. Gracias a mi querida Sílvia (OtakuSIG en FF) me volví una fanática de esta pareja. Ella me pasó fics taaaan jodidamente buenos que me dije: ¡Eh! Escribe tú también algo, aunque sea para simplemente liberar tensiones.  
Y bualá. Aquí traigo el resultado.  
Seamos sinceros, este fic va a traer más porno que una serie de hentai o la revista de playboy. Además, de que también han salido muchas palabras malsonantes y esto, sinceramente, se ha convertido más en un relato erótico que otra cosa. Aun así, estoy conforme con el resultado y espero que vosotros también.  
Una vez más, recalco que este fic va dedicado a Sílvia-sama. ¡Un beso preciosa!  
Ahora sí, que sí. Os dejo con la lectura._

_**-Disclaimer- Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda. Esto está creado por fans y para fans sin ánimo de lucro.**_

* * *

_Recuerdo perfectamente la primera vez que le vi… _

_ Un sudor frío recorrió todo mi cuerpo. Sus dedos, sus ojos, su boca… Todo me recordaba a un cazador relamiéndose los labios y esperando a su presa. Cada vez que le miraba, sentía como si estuviera agarrándome por el cuello todo el tiempo. No podía mover ni un músculo, no podía gritar, ni siquiera podía respirar… Él era como un veneno. Se esparcía por mi cuerpo lentamente llegando hasta lo más profundo, como una enfermedad. Yo le odiaba. Juro que lo odiaba más que a nada… y aun así…_

_ Y aun así lo ansiaba todo de él. _

_._

_._

_ Todo gran hombre siempre tiene una gran mujer a su lado._

Era un proverbio que Crocodile había escuchado más de una vez a lo largo de su vida, pero nunca le había dado crédito. ¿Por qué hacerlo? Él era un gran hombre sin la necesidad de una mujer a su lado. Tenía todo lo que necesitaba tener. Dinero, fuerza y sobre todo, poder.

¿Qué es el mundo, y sobre todo, un hombre sin poder? Nada, absolutamente nada.

Todas las mujeres que había conocido a lo largo de su vida eran débiles. Era una realidad. No es que él fuera cruel o se sintiera por encima de todo el mundo, que sí, que lo hacía, pero ese no era el caso. Las mujeres simplemente siempre daban problemas. De una manera o de otra. Se quejaban por todo, se ponían histéricas a la mínima y encima se pensaban que tenían el poder para controlar a un hombre…

Já.

Él había estado con muchas mujeres a lo largo de su vida. ¿Para qué negarlo? Todas ellas le deseaban cuando le veían y siempre buscaban la manera de hacerse un hueco en su cama. Él se lo concedía, por supuesto. Todo para que luego dijeran que no era un hombre benevolente. ¿Quién mete a una desconocida en su cama? Nadie.

A pesar de que podía (y de hecho lo hacía) estar con las mujeres que quería, nunca conseguía a LA mujer.

Sí, era muy contradictorio que él tuviera en mente a alguien, pero era humano, ¿no? Bueno, humano dentro de lo que cabe…. Él deseaba a alguien, sí. Cada vez que la veía su cuerpo reaccionaba, aun si no quería. Cada vez que olía su aroma a mujer mezclado con el de las flores, la boca se le hacía agua. ¿Y qué decir del tacto de su piel? Oh sí, era una tortura enviada por los Dioses.

Las pocas veces que había conseguido poner la mano sobre ella, aunque fuera de manera accidental, su cuerpo reaccionaba instantáneamente. Bastaba con una simple mirada de esos ojos cristalinos para que perdiera el norte.

¿Se estaba volviendo loco? Probablemente. Bueno, en realidad no era la locura lo que estaba haciendo acto de presencia, sino el deseo. El hecho de tener a esa mujer tan cerca, pero a la vez tan lejos.

Se había atrevido a tocarla, sí. Un par de veces la había acorralado contra la pared y la había observado a su antojo. Le había acariciado esa piel bronceada y besada por el sol, le había susurrado al oído que quería verla en sus aposentos, esa noche… Pero ella nunca había aparecido. No. La muy… En fin, la mujer había ignorando su invitación.

¡Le había ignorado a él!

Había matado a hombres por mucho menos. Y aun así con ella no podía hacer más que desearla con mayor fuerza. Con mayor desesperación.

_Maldita mujer…_

_._

_._

Robin se estampó contra el cristal y todo el aire que tenía en su cuerpo desapareció con un suspiro. Sin perder tiempo, Crocodile se puso sobre ella, llenándola con su cuerpo y con su calor. El olor a canela, puro y sol invadía todos sus sentidos, haciéndole la boca agua. Aunque no quisiera admitirlo, adoraba la sensación de tener su peso encima de ella. Era tan gratificante, tan… exquisito. A pesar de que deseaba tocarle, no lo hizo. Mantuvo las manos a los costados y esperó.

Odiaba esperar…

Crocodile alzó la mano y le acarició el pómulo. Sintió como su piel quemaba al tacto y le enviaba miles de descargas eléctricas por todo el cuerpo. Era tan gratificante sentir su roce, sentir su piel… pero aun así, seguía siendo insuficiente. Robin deseaba verle desnudo, trazar con la lengua cada parte de su cuerpo y, sobre todo, notarlo en su interior. Llenándola, complaciéndola. Solo de pensarlo notó como la humedad de su cuerpo crecía.

−¿Has estado con muchos hombres, Nico Robin? –preguntó él con la voz grave y ronca por culpa del deseo.

−No. –respondió ella con sinceridad. No tenía la necesidad de mentirle.

−Pero has estado con otros…

−Sí.

Él se inclinó y lamió la base de su cuello. Robin no pudo evitar soltar un gemido a causa del placer y apretó las manos en un puño. Demasiado pronto, Crocodile se apartó y la miró a los ojos con intensidad.

−No volverás a estar con nadie más. –le dijo−. Solo conmigo. Solo seré yo.

Robin quiso contestarle, pero no tuvo tiempo ya que pronto su boca entró en contacto con la de él. Crocodile la cogió por la barbilla e hizo presión con la lengua para que le invitara a entrar. Lo hizo. ¿Por qué no hacerlo? Deseaba esto tanto o incluso más que él.

La atormentó con la lengua, quitándole incluso la oportunidad de respirar. Luego la acarició por la parte baja de la espalda sobre la piel expuesta antes de ahuecar su culo con las manos. Bueno, más bien con la mano. Con fuerza bruta, la cogió en brazos y la obligó a poner las piernas alrededor de su cintura para mantener el equilibrio. En el momento en que lo hizo, presionó, duro, la gruesa y larga longitud contra el centro.

Ella gimió, él gimió.

Nunca dejó de alimentarla con ese beso. Era dulce, una tortura, maravillosamente libertino y erótico. Él simuló el movimiento de los embistes sobre su feminidad y Robin solo pudo abandonar sus labios para soltar un pequeño grito de placer.

Lo deseaba tanto que incluso dolía.

Se escuchó el golpe de unos nudillos en la puerta.

−Mr.0… Le necesitamos en el piso superior.

Crocodile gruño en su boca y demasiado pronto, la liberó de la cárcel de su cuerpo. En apenas unos segundos, se recolocó la ropa y salió a grandes zancadas de la habitación dejándola acalorada, excitada y dolida… Demasiado dolida.

.

.

Sí, el bastardo que los había interrumpido iba a morir. Crocodile lo tenía más que claro. En cuanto arreglara el asunto que tenía pendiente con Robin, pensaba decapitar a ese desgraciado o puede que incluso jugara un rato antes con él. Según el humor que tuviera. Ya se vería. En ese momento no quería pensar en nada ni nadie que no fuera ella.

¡Por fin la había besado!

Sí. Era demasiado bueno para ser real. Siempre había creído que lo que tendría con la gran Miss Sunday sería un simple revolcón de una noche. Algo que solo le saciara y le liberara del tormento de preguntarse qué se sentiría al estar en su interior.

Por desgracia, toda idea de abandonarla después de haber probado sus labios se había ido a la mierda. Definitivamente. Su beso había sido mágico. Él no era una persona romántica, de ninguna manera. Tomaba lo que quería y cuando lo quería, sin importar las consecuencias. Y aun así, aquí estaba... Pensando en lo bien que se sentía tenerla en sus brazos, en lo excitante que había sido sentir su núcleo cálido y húmedo sobre su erección.

Sin lugar a dudas, Nico Robin había sido enviada desde el mismísimo infierno para atormentarle.

Y ahí se encontraba él, buscándola por todos lados. En la biblioteca, nuevamente en su despacho e incluso sus aposentos. Todo y para que ella no estuviera en ningún maldito lugar. Resignado, fue de vuelta a su habitación. En cuanto llegó y abrió la puerta, tuvo que contener una sonrisa de satisfacción al verla allí.

La mujer llevaba puesto su abrigo de piel, el cual caía hasta el suelo. Sin darle tiempo a hablar, comenzó a deslizarlo por su hombro suavemente, para luego hacer lo mismo con el otro. Pudo ver, a través de los pequeños huecos del abrigo sin abrochar, que estaba desnuda.

Por los Dioses…

Sin poder contenerse más, se acercó a ella y la estrechó en sus brazos, la cogió por la nuca con rudeza y adentró la lengua en su boca.

Por fin.

Esa mujer sabía a gloria. Sabía a muerte. Sabía a cielo. ¿Cómo había podido estar tanto tiempo sin ella? Lo desconocía. Con la mano libre la cogió por el culo y la levantó hasta sentarla sobre la cómoda de madera. Robin abrió las piernas de manera instintiva y le invitó a entrar.

Oh sí, esto era lo que él deseaba.

Apoyó el garfio sobre la parte baja de su espalda mientras que con la mano libre comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo. Primero sus pechos. Grandes, plenos y húmedos. Con la lengua, trazó su pezón hasta convertirlo en una cereza madura. Poco a poco, fue acariciando cada parte de su delicada anatomía. Las costillas, el bajo vientre, la cadera, el muslo… Ninguna parte visible de su piel quedó sin ser marcada.

Y por fin, por fin llegó hacia el lugar que más le tentaba.

Con el codo, abrió completamente sus piernas y observó el núcleo de su cuerpo. Tan sonrosado, tan húmedo, tan preparado para él. Sin perder tiempo, lamió sus labios y adentró la lengua en su interior. Robin dejó escapar un gemido audible al tiempo que enterraba las manos en su pelo y arañaba su cuero cabelludo. Lejos de parecerle doloroso o mal, le excitó, por lo que continuó lamiéndola y brindándole placer.

Cuando ella comenzó a revolverse metió un dedo rápidamente. Luego dos. Tres. La estiró y la penetró con un ritmo pausado, pero enérgico y continuo. Poco a poco, sintió como las paredes de su vagina se contraían y explotaba en una oleada de placer.

Él bebió hasta la última gota. No quería perderse por nada el jugo de la vida. El jugo de la pasión. El néctar de los Dioses.

Gateó por su cuerpo medio recostado y le dio un beso tórrido. Robin metió la mano entre sus cuerpos y le bajó la cremallera del pantalón, dejando libre su erección. En el momento en el que la cogió, él no pudo evitar soltar un gruñido de placer y advertencia. Estaba demasiado cargando como para poder soportar mucho más.

Al tiempo que se besaban, Crocodile amasó su pecho y frotó su masculinidad sobre el núcleo húmedo y caliente de Robin. No pudo aguantar más. De un rápido movimiento usando la fuerza, la bajó del mueble y la puso con el estomago sobre la cómoda, de espaldas a él.

−¿Te ves? –le preguntó al tiempo que se desabrochaba la camisa y la dejaba caer al suelo−. Así es como quiero que estés siempre. Preparada y húmeda para mí.

Mientras se desabrochaba el pantalón y se quitaba el resto de la ropa. La observó mirarse en el espejo. Sus ojos cristalinos le estudiaban a él, luego a ella. A sus cuerpos… Con la lengua, recorrió su columna vertebral y le dio un mordisco en el culo. Amasó sus pechos aplastados contra la cómoda al tiempo que llevaba la punta de su erección directamente hacia su feminidad.

Primero la tentó, metiéndola un poco, para luego sacarla rápidamente. Robin se retorcía bajo su cuerpo y soltaba pequeños gemidos, que seguramente no quería que él oyera. Incapaz de controlar más su deseo, se deslizó en su interior de una sola estocada. En el momento en el que sus paredes, tan estrechas, cálidas y húmedas le envolvieron, creyó que iba a morir del placer.

Crocodile se mordió la lengua con tanta fuerza que sintió el sabor de la sangre. Sin esperar más, comenzó a moverse en su interior. Rápido, duro. En la habitación solamente se oía el choque de la carne contra la carne. El sudor de la piel contra la piel. El gemido de ella y los gruñidos de él.

Mientras lo hacían, él la miraba directamente a los ojos a través del espejo, al igual que ella. Poco a poco, sus paredes vaginales volvieron a contraerse envolviéndole por completo y reclamando su liberación. No pudo aguantar más, de ninguna manera. Al tiempo que Robin gritaba su nombre en pleno clímax, él también consiguió su liberación. Vertiendo su simiente en su interior.

Se dejó caer sobre su espalda. Exhausto, acalorado y sobre todo… Con ganas de más.

Definitivamente iba a conservar a esa mujer.

* * *

*Se tapa la cara con las manos* Oh Dios mío. ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Bien? Por favor, que sea así.

_Creo que este fic irá directo para ser nomiado Best Seller en el New York Porno Times (sí, me inventé el nombre). Eeeeeeeeenfin. No olvidéis vuestras reviews para llamarme de todo menos guapa xD_

_¡Un saludo bonicos!_


End file.
